conquestsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlin the Enchanter
Merlin the Enchanter is the mentor and advisor of Arthur. Background His true nature is a mystery to the common people, who consider him a wizard, and known only to himself and the ancient gods. Arthur gave him a small tower on the stronghold of Camelot. Merlin has an immense knowledge on various topics of religion, myth and history, rivaled in power and wisdom only by the Lady of the Lake. Even St. George had given him a dragon skull as a gift. He also performed experiments of alchemy to unravel the mysteries of elements and life. His spirit accompanied Arthur during his quest for the Holy Grail. Merlin raised the stones known as Giants Dance upon Salisbury Plain.Conquests of the Longbow Behind the scenes *If the player tries to touch or pick up an object (like Get flask) he will be insistingly told that he is allowed to touch only the lodestone and nothing else. The third time, Merlin will transform Arthur into a dog, until the player types Apologize. However the next time the player tries to touch an object again, Merlin will do the same and the game will end *Merlin appears in a vision to Arthur if the player attempts to follow the south path outside the gates of Jerusalem; Merlin will "warn" Arthur that he shouldn't wander off his final quest. Ignoring him (and returning to the desert) has a penalty of 25 Wisdom points. Strategy The game narration is actually Merlin's descriptions come to Arthur/player when he types Look at a object. For this reason Merlin is the only character whose replies are no dialogue boxes with a name, but rather narration windows. During the game, the player can type Ask Merlin about to get the same description. However at some points the player can ask Merlin about topics relevant to the present screen not appearing there. For example you can type Ask Merlin about Liber ex Doctrina to be reminded about the game manual; in the Pool of Siloam you can type Ask Merlin about Hezekiah and read the story of the Pools. Note that this is similar to Look at command, and works only with objects or topics present at the current screen. For example Merlin will be ignorant if you Ask Merlin about Hezekiah when you are in Camelot, and you can't Ask Merlin about Lady of the Lake when she is not present. Another feature is Ask Merlin about advice and Merlin will tell you some hints or commentaries in a few screens. For example if you Ask Merlin about advice after refusing to joust with the Black Knight, Merlin will say that he can't give advice to a fool. While in Merlin's tower, if the player types "man" as in Look at man, he will get the reply "I am not mere man; I am Merlin". Merlin can be interacted only by his name. Topics that Merlin understands These are topics you can ask Merlin in person when in his tower; they possibly don't work in other screens. Southampton, Glastonbury Tor, Ot Moor, Pentangle, Labarum, Mithras, Christ, Lodestone, Herbs, Alchemy, flasks, St. George, Galahad, Gawaine, Launcelot. Quotes References External links *Merlin at Quest for Glory Wiki *Merlin at King's Quest Omnipedia Category:Characters (Conquests 1) Category:Characters (Conquests 2)